The primary objectives of this randomized, controlled, open clinical trial are to compare the efficacy and safety of a new synthetic form of modified insulin in subjects with type II diabets. The study will examine whether HOE 901 in combiantion with regular insulin works as well as the combination of NPH and regular insulin. HOE has a long duration of action and acts without a significant peak effect.